shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Kagome "Gou" Fuji Higurashi
Kagome Higurashi is the main character of the story, Silent Composition. She takes the place of the original main character, Haruka Nanami. As an idol she goes by the name Gou. Background Kagome is an internationally famous actress, model, and idol, the daughter of famous composer, Kazuhiko Higurashi, the goddaughter of legendary idol, Shining/Mitsuo Saotome, and the heiress to the CEO of Kiseki Zaibatsu, Seijuro Akashi. She is currently studying to be a composer in order to follow in her father's footsteps. She has grown up and been in the entertainment industry since before she was even born as her father is the head composer for Shining Agency and her mother is a part-time producer for MTK Records. Her career as an actor and model began when she was just a baby, and she re-debut as a Junior Idol when she was six years old with the rest of the Zodiac members as the idol group, ZODI☆C. Appearance As herself Kagome has blue eyes and fair creamy skin. Her long inky blue-black hair is usually set atop her head in a bun, which is held together by decorative chopsticks. Though she does not need glasses, she wears her late father's pair of slim eyeglasses after having the lens replaced to match her own eyesight. Every morning, she also draws a splatter of freckles on her cheek bones. When not wearing her academy uniform, Kagome is often seen wearing girly dresses or highly practical, but still stylish tomboy like clothing. More often then not, Kagome can be found composing music or playing on one of her instruments in a semi-isolated area. Gou 江 Because of her stage name, Kagome had the ability to swap between dressing and acting as a boy or a girl, allowing her to take on a wider variety of assignments. During her younger years, she often wore a short wig over her long hair when she crossdressed as a boy. Her image as a boy was quickly dropped when she turned twelve when others began to notice her chest was growing in size. Currently whenever she is Gou, Kagome typically has her long hair flowing loosely down her back, but during work her hair would be styled or bejeweled in certain ways depending on her assignment. When she is off work but still as Gou, Kagome can often be seen in clothing that can be described as chic. She is considered one of Japan and Asia's leading fashionistas. Personality Though most people can only see her friendly and reserved sides, Kagome actually has a very outgoing and motherly personality, if not a bit vindictive when crossed. She will try to help anyone that she finds that needs a push in the right direction, and anyone else that she believes can be helped in some way. She will give anyone a chance with her trust, no matter how a person a appears because of her belief that what matters in a person is their personality and mind. She calls all her good male acquaintances by their family names while adding -kun at the end. She also has a habit of making nicknames for her really close friends. She was even the one to have created all the nicknames for the members of the Zodiac, mainly because of her young age as compared to the others. While she had been in the Warring States era (Sengoku era), she grew quite close to Shippo (Shi-chan), Sango (San-nee), Rin (Rin-rin), Miroku (Roku-nii), and Inuyasha (Yasha-kun). She also adds -chi or -chin to a person's name if she respects them as Sesshomaru was later dubbed Sessho-chi and she calls Shining Saotome Mistu-chin. Most of the Zodiac members have the suffix -chin added to their nicknames or -nii and -nee. Aside from her strong musical talent, Kagome is an extremely gifted athlete and as a result can be highly competitive, which she mainly plays with the boys at Shining Agency. She can be so competitive that many a times she and her friends would use the result of games they play to decide what songs and activities would be done during their concerts and music festivals. Because she was born and raised in the entertainment industry, Kagome has a lot power over the industry she grew up in with not just fellow idols and actors, but also companies, directors, producers, and etc. Her image as Japan's Angel and being known as Shining Saotome's goddaughter only makes her influence all that much more overwhelming. She has shown that she is not afraid to use her influence over the media to destroy the careers of fellow idols that she believe are undeserving of being in such a role, mainly men and women with a superiority complex and extremely poor attitudes for being idol. She has also used her influence to prevent harassment from fellow celebrities. On the other hand, Kagome is also a philanthropist and mainly uses her influence to bring awareness and attention to certain charities and foundations she knows would help benefit developing children and teens. History To most people, Kagome appears to be very ignorant and behind the times in terms of trends, especially anything that has to do with the media minus fashion that is. This is mainly due to the fact that through her childhood, Kagome was forbidden to watch or listen to the media. What little she knew of current media trends lie with what she was able to see and hear at Shining Agency or during her assignments. Childhood While she had been a baby, Kagome's father would often take her with him to his work as a composer for Shining Agency. During this time, he also noticed Kagome's great love for music and the performing arts despite her being just a baby. Kagome was then exposed to a variety of different types of music and her father began to teach her how to read music. On the other hand, her mother had also began teaching her to read Japanese characters. As a result Kagome was proficient in speaking complete sentences, and holding complex conversations before she was even two years old. Not too long after her visits began, Kagome was scouted by Shining Saotome( her father's idol partner) himself to be a child actor and model. She first debut when she was only only ten months old as part of a hit drama series. Her career continued with that series, and quickly grew and branched out as more assignments flooded in for her appearance. At the time of her debut, even though she was a baby, her parents had decided to give her the stage name of Gou so that she may live a semi normal life when she is herself, but still respond to people while working. When she turned four years old, Saotome gifted her with an assistant to help her with her lines and other things in general. The person was a woman in her mid-teens named Hiro Hoshikage (星影寛). Hiro was to help her in anyway possible when her parents were unable to. As she grew older Kagome continued to admire her father, who was a famous composer and Shining Saotome's partner, as well as she learned different things to complete her role as an idol. She also grew closer to Hiro, and came to view the teenager as an older sister of sorts. Still continuing her work as a child idol, her father began teaching her how to play different instruments, which included the flute, the violin, the piano, and the electone. Eventually, her father recognized her raw talent, her potential, and her pure love of music (much like his own), and he taught her all he could about music and music composition. This lead her to also become a Junior Idol instead of just a child actor and model. After her father's death when she was nine, Kagome decided that she would follow her father's footsteps and become a famous composer. In following this path, she continued to learn music and play various other instruments. She also continued her career as a Junior Idol to help support her family, and not fading away like many other Junior Idols. Until her father's death and not long after her ninth birthday, Kagome lived in Shibuya, Tokyo with her family and not too far away from Shining Agency. Afterwards, her mother and little brother, who only three at the time, moved away to Ota where the family's shrine resided while she moved into Shining Agency's dormitory. Kagome continued to be home-schooled and was taught by tutors hired by her maternal grandfather, Seijuro Akashi, and Shining Agency for her and their other child celebrities until the end of her sixth grade education. When she finished sixth grade, her mother decided that Kagome would be enrolled into Kagome's father's old school, Rikiryo Academy for the Elite, the next year to give her a sense of the normal life. At the same time, Kagome had decided that she had wanted a break from work for a while. Over the next year her schedule was filled with multiple assignments, so that her idol image would not be completely gone from the spotlight. However, after her thirteenth birthday, during the few months she was allowed a break, Kagome had to put her career on hold for an extended two months in order for her to complete the Shikon as jewel hunting took up most of her time. The hunt for the Shikon no Tama ended just a week shy of February. After the Shikon Once her responsibility of the shikon jewel had been taken care of, Kagome returned to her career as an idol. She continued to often miss school days at Rikiryo Academy, where her younger brother was also enrolled at, to fulfill her job as an idol, sometimes even flying off to different countries for weeks at a time. She eventually gained the reputation of being the frail, sickly girl because of all her absences, but she was still able to keep her grades up in the A-B range. During the summer before her fourteenth birthday, Kagome fell into a bit of a depression as she finally began to feel the pressure of her hectic schedule. Her own need to keep working to provide for her family added more stress onto herself, despite her mother having a well-paying and stable job of her own. She began to fear that she would never be able to escape from being an idol as her contract lasted another six years. She also began feeling that she would never be able to become the composer that she had dreamed of. While she had been slightly ill and was returning home to Ota from an assignment, Kagome nearly had a mental breakdown from all the pressure she had put upon herself. It was at this time that she learned of Hayato as his song Nanairo no Compass played in Akihabara, Shibuya, Tokyo. The song re-affirmed Kagome's normally unbending will and strength, and she quickly became of Hayato's songs... though she wasn't much of a fan of his other works when she did work with him. After turning fifteen, Kagome passed the entrance exam and enrolls into Saotome Academy in the Composer Course. Saotome Academy Now studying at Saotome Academy, Kagome must now balance work and her education, while hiding her identity from her colleagues and working with her would be partners. April *First Recoding Test (Two weeks) *Kagome meets Shippo again May *Ren Jinguji almost gets expelled from Saotome Academy *Gou's Lecture at Saotome Academy for Idols June *Syo Kurusu gets over his arcophobia *HAYATO Concert July *Summer Camp August *End of the First Term September *ST☆RISH is formed October November *ST☆RISH's debut concert is announced December January February *ST☆RISH's debut March Uta Pri Awards April *Episode 1-2 May *Episode 3-4 June *Episode 6-9 July *Tanabata Festival *Episode 10 August *Episode 11 September *Episode 12-13 *UtaPri Awards October November December Career Discography Solo Listed by most recent release date ZODI☆C FREY☆ GEMINI Acting Roles Lovely Spy.png|Kagome in Lovely Spy as Chie Hisoka (Age 15) Momoi.Satsuki.full.1164528.jpg|Kagome playing Satsuki Momoi in Kuroko no Basuke (Age 16) Shirasagi.Mayuri.full.239639.jpg|Kagome as Ema Hinata in Brothers Conflict (Age 16) Amagi.Yukiko.full.201913.jpg|Kagome as Yukiko Amagi in Persona 4 (Age 15) Michiko Suzumi.png|Kagome as Michiko Suzumi in Curse's End (Age 10) Michiko Shizumi Age 5.png|Kagome as Michiko Shizumi in Curse of the Zodiac (Age 5) Little Miss.png|Kagome as Naomi Mizuki in Little Lady (Age 11) Maki Eien.png|Kagome as Maki Eien in Finding Hope (Age 8) Yukiko Kashikoi.png|Kagome as Yukiko Kashikoi in Miss Sherlock (Age 14) Zodiac Series: *Curse of the Zodiac **'Michiko Shizumi' (静美 美智子 Shizumi Michiko), the Snake of the Zodiac. (Age 5-10) *Curse's End **'Michiko Shizumi' (静美 美智子 Shizumi Michiko), the Snake of the Zodiac. (Age 10) Finding Hope - Movie *'Maki Eien' (永遠 真希 Eien Maki) (Age 8) Little Lady *'Naomi Mizuki' (美月 直美 Mizuki Naomi), main character and leading lady of Little Lady (Age 11) Searching for Heaven *'Izumi Fumetsu' (不滅 泉 Fumetsu Izumi) (Age 13) Miss Sherlock *'Yukiko Kashikoi' (賢い 由希子 Kashikoi Yukiko), a female Sherlock Holmes (Age 14) Lovely Spy *'Chie Hisoka' (ひそか 恵 Hisoka Chie), the main character and leading lady of the show that is also known as the lovely spy. (Age 15) Persona 4 *'Yukiko Amagi' (天城 雪子 Amagi Yukiko) (Age 15) **Kagome had originally auditioned for the role of Naoto Shirgane. **Kagome finds it ironic that she is playing the character for the Priestess and High Priestess arcana. Brothers' Conflict *'Ema Hinata' (Hinata Ema, 日向 絵麻; born as Nagami Ema, 永見 絵麻) aka Chi (Age 16) Kuroko no Basuke (Kuroko's Basketball) :The series is based off the true events and story of the Kiseki no Sedai. *'Satsuki Momoi' (桃井 さつき Momoi Satsuki) (Age 16) **The real Satsuki Momoi is a friend of Kagome's maternal grandfather, Seijuro Akashi, and she now goes by the name Satsuki Kuroko after marrying her junior/senior high school sweetheart, Tetsuya Kuroko. Feudal Fairytale *'Kagome Yuhi' (夕日 籠目 Yuhi Kagome), is the main character of the show, which is a TV series adaption of Kagome's diary turned novel. (Age 17) Genres *Action films *Romance films *Adventure films *Drama series *Voice acting *Commercials Magazines Model *Runway Model *Fashion Model **Fashion Prints *Gravure Model *Commercials On average, she makes an annual salary of 8-10 million USD since she was 7 years old. Composer Dorm *Roommate: Tomochika Shibuya Instruments Other Possessions Personal Information *Father's Occupation: Music Composer and Songwriter *Mother's Occupation: Sports Trainer at Aida Sports Gym and a Producer at MTK Records. *Intelligence: 164 IQ *Favorite Color: White, Periwinkle, Silver, and Purple *Favorite Type of Movies: Action and Adventure *Favorite Type of Music: All Kinds *Favorite Type of Books: Romance *Favorite School Subject: Music *Best School Subjects: Music, Language, Mathematics *Worst School Subject: Science *Favorite Food: Korean cuisine, Jelly, and Sukiyaki (Hot Pot) *Ideal Type: Someone interesting and passionate *Ideal Date: Somewhere we can have fun *Allergic to: Shellfish *Hobbies: Composing/Playing/Listening to music, Swimming, Basketball, Strategy Games (Shogi, Go, Chess, Othello, and etc.), Horseback Riding *Dislikes: Hospitals, Bugs, and the Dark *Special Skills: Perfect Pitch, Eidetic/Photographic Memory, Sports (of any kind) **Aside from having an extraordinary talent for music, Kagome is also extremely gifted in athletics. She is quite literally able and capable of keeping up with the guys in any sport they play, be it baseball, basketball, tennis, rock climbing, track, or etcetera. If it is a sport she is unfamiliar with, she can learn the activity and be practically a master at it within a few short months, maybe even a few weeks depending on how determined she is. Relationships Kazuhiko Higurashi Kazuhiko Higurashi (日暮和彦) is Kagome's late father, whom she loved very much. He was the one to teach her all that she knows about music. Kagome holds a strong admiration for her departed parent's work, and she wishes to follow in his footsteps as a composer. Kazuhiko used to be a famous composer, and was the partner composer/songwriter of Shining Saotome. He was also the one to write Saotome's biggest hit "Owing to Love." Ever loyal to his partner, Kazuhiko never spoke a word of Satome's relaionship with Kotomi Aijima and when Shining Entertainment was created, he changed agency to continue supporting his partner. While he was alive, he used take Kagome along with him to work at Shining Entertainment, where she was eventually scouted by Satome himself to be a child actor and model. Manami Higurashi Manami Higurashi (日暮愛海) is Kagome's mother, and only living parent. Souta Higurashi Souta (日暮草太) is Kagome's younger brother, and her only sibling. Despite their age difference and separation at a young age, Kagome and Souta share a fairly strong bond with one another. Whenever possible Kagome will make room in her hectic schedule to spend time with him, and in turn Souta does what he can to help her relax. She calls him Sou-chan. Shining/Mitsuo Saotome Shining Saotome (早乙女 シャイニング) or Mitsuo Saotome (早乙女光子)is not only Kagome's boss, but also her godfather. She is rather close to him, but is often exasperated by his eccentric and overly dramatic antics. He is also one of the reasons behind Kagome's easy acceptance of the supernatural. When she was training to be an idol as a little girl, Saotome acted as her mentor, not trusting others to teach his goddaughter what was to be expected of an idol. Kagome often calls him Mitsu-chin or Saotome-oji when she is angry with him. Hiro Hoshikage Hiro Hoshikage (星影寛) is Kagome's or rather Gou's assistant from early childhood to present. She first began working for Kagome in her late teens, and she is currently in her early thirties. She often helps Kagome organize her schedule and helps her with her lines for dramas, movies, musicals, and plays. She also briefs Kagome on what her assignments are and makes the appointments for Kagome's different assignments. Hiro and Kagome have a good and fully-functioning relationship as boss and employee. Hiro often treats Kagome as her younger sister, more so than her own younger sister, Seira Hoshikage. She is one of the few people who know that Kagome and Gou are one and the same. Kagome calls her Hiro-chin. Zodiac Relationships Kasumi Matsuoka Kasumi Matsuoka (松岡和美) is a long time friend of Kagome. She is known as the Monkey of the Zodiac, and is often called Saru or Mimi by the other members of the Zodiac. Kagome calls her Mimi-chin. *Age: **16 (Season 1) **17 (Season 2) *Birthday: March 17 Takehiko Hibiki Takehiko Hibiki (響岳彦) is Kagome's best friend since childhood. He is also one of the few who knows her as both Gou and Kagome, and knows that they are the same person. He is an idol, and he is currently on his first solo tour. He and Kagome first debut as members of ZODI☆C before debuting again as a duet idol group. Currently, he and the other Zodiac members are focusing more on their solo careers. Two years after their initial debut as a group at the age of six (Kagome) and nine (Takehiko), both children's idol careers took off like a storm and soon were working as separate duet from their main ZODI☆C group. A year after that both were working more as solo artists than as a duet. He and Kagome still often partner up to continue their duet career, and would often appear in each other's concerts as guest appearances or as fellow performers. He is known as the Tiger of the Zodiac, often called Tora or Hiko by the other members of the Zodiac. He is the third youngest of the Zodiac. Kagome calls him Hiko-chin. *Age: **17 (Season 1) **18 (Season 2) *Birthday: July 21 Etsuko Koizumi Etsuko Koizumi (小泉悦子) is a long time friend of Kagome, and the fourth youngest in the Zodiac. She is known as the Pig of the Zodiac, often called Buta or Etsu by the other members of the Zodiac. Kagome calls her Etsu-chin. *Age: **17 (Season 1) **18 (Season 2) *Birthday: Kotone Mizushima Kotone Mizushima (水島琴音) is a long time friend of Kagome. She is known as the Horse of the Zodiac, often called Uma or Ko by the other members of the Zodiac. Kagome calls her Uma-chin or Ko-nee. *Age: **18 (Season 1) **19 (Season 2) *Birthday: Emi Suzuki Emi Suzuki (鈴木恵美) is a long time friend of Kagome. She is the sixth youngest of the Zodiac. She is known as the Rabbit of the Zodiac, often called Usagi or Usa by the other members of the Zodiac. Kagome call her Usa-chin or Usa-nee. *Age: **18 (Season 1) **19 (Season 2) *Birthday: November 21 Kira Sumeragi Kira Sumeragi (皇綺羅) is a long time friend of Kagome, and a member of ST☆RISH's rival idol group, HE☆VENS. He is the sixth eldest in the Zodiac. Whenever he and Kagome meet up, Kagome would often ask him how does it feel working behind enemy lines as she knows it will only be a matter of time before Kira quits Raging Entertainment. He is known as the Ram of the Zodiac, often called Hitsuji or Ki by the other members of the Zodiac. Kagome calls him Ki-chin just as often as she would call him Hitsu-chin. *Age: **18 (Season 1) **19 (Season 2) *Birthday: November 5 Yuu Akarui Yuu Akarui (優明るい) is a long time friend of Kagome. He is the fifth eldest of the Zodiac He is known as the Rat of the Zodiac, often called Nezumi by the other members of the Zodiac. Kagome calls him Yuu-nii or Nezu-nii. *Age: **19 (Season 1) **20 (Season 2) *Birthday: April 13 Toshiyuki Kikenkaze Toshiyuki Kikenkaze (危険風敏幸) another long time friend of Kagome's as well as Takehiko. He is also four years older than Kagome and acts as an older brother figure for her. Unlike the Takehiko and Kagome, Toshiyuki is a serious actor, and does not have much plans for music despite being a singer of ZODI☆C. His acting career blossomed from his childhood career, which had also resulted in him meeting Kagome and Takehiko. He and Kagome first met when the latter was just a baby when they were both cast into their first drama. The two of them were often cast in the same dramas as siblings or relatives of some sort. He is known as the Rooster of the zodiac, often called Tori or Yuki by the other members of the Zodiac. He is the fourth eldest of the zodiac members. Kagome calls him Yuki-nii or Tori-nii. *Age: **20 (Season 1) **21 (Season 2) *Birthday: December 6 Keiichi Wakahisa Keiichi Wakahisa (若久圭一) is a long time friend of Kagome. He is the third eldest of the Zodiac. He is known as the Dragon of the Zodiac, often called Ryu or Kei by the other members of the Zodiac. Kagome calls him Ryu-nii. *Age: **21 (Season 1) **22 (Season 2) *Birthday: January 1 Ayako Itou Ayako Itou (伊藤綾子) is a long time friend of Kagome, and she is the second eldest of the Zodiac. She acts as one of the two leaders of ZODI☆C and is the leader of FREY☆. She is known as the Dog of the Zodiac, often called Inu or Aya by the other members of the Zodiac. Kagome calls her Aya-nee. *Age: **22 (Season 1) **23 (Season 2) *Birthday: October 31 Aine Kisaragi Aine Kisaragi (如月愛音) is a long time friend of Kagome, and like Souta, Kagome's brother, he is currently lying in a comatose state. He is the oldest of the Zodiac children, having started the series when he was thirteen and finishing it at eighteen. He was formerly co-leader of ZODI☆C with Ayako Itou, and the former leader of R☆GN☆ROK. He attempted to commit suicide, and ended up in a coma when he was twenty. He has yet to come out of his comatose state. He is known as the Ox of the zodiac, often called Ushi or Ai by the other members of the Zodiac. Kagome calls him Ai-nii-chan. *Age: **24 (Season 1) **25 (Season 2) *Birthday: May 17 Uta no Prince-sama Natsuki Shinomiya Tokiya Ichinose *Future Spouse Cecil Aijima Ren Jinguji Otoya Ittoki Syo Kurusu Masato Hijirikawa Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Silent Composition Category:Zodiac Category:Gemini Category:Freya Category:Idol